Love Holds No Bounds
by Sherain C
Summary: Who said love only has to be between a man and a woman? SakuraxfemNaruto/Naruko This is yuri. I repeat YURI. Meaning girl x girl. Don't like don't read.


**This is my first attempt at yuri. If don't like it don't read it. Seriously. Don't rwad it and leave comments on why it is yuri.** **If you like yuri, happy reading :)**

**This story was courtesy of the ever helpful ssvidel3**

**Hope you guys like ;)**

Sakura moaned to the feeling of Naruko's tongue slipping into her pussy. The small muscle teasing her womanhood. Naruko held the pinkette's thighs, her face burried between soft velvet skin, enjoying the taste of her girlfriend. She could tell that Sakura was close and picked up the pace. Her tongue sliped in and out and sometimes sucked on the clit. Finally the pinkette came. Naruko licked every last bit of her juices up.

Sakura smiled down at Naruko and cupped the blond's whiskered cheeks with her palms and gave her a passionate kiss. When they separated Sakura looked into those beautiful sapphire eyes lovingly. She then had an idea. "Ko-chan, how would you like it if we got some toys. You know. To spice things up"

Naruko gave it a thought before looking up and smiling at Sakura. "Sure. Why not? But..." Naruko had a slight tint on her cheeks. "It's gonna be a little embarrassing going to that kind of shop don't you think?" Sakura loved it when Naruko pouted. It made her cuter than she already is. "Why should we be embarrassed? Thanks to your blabber mouth of a brother, the whole village knows we're dating" Sakura brushed her fingers through Naruko's hair. "Ok. If you say so"

Sakura and Naruko came out of the Icha Icha store looking rather satisfied. "I didn't know that there were so many kinds of toys" Sakura was quite impressed. Naruko clung onto Sakura's left arm. "Some were scary. I mean they were in all kinds of sizes... But the sales guy was nice" Naruko smiled. "Yeah but I didn't like the way he was looking at you. You can't tell whats behind that mask. What made it worse was when he called that spiky lonh haired store owner about the prices. I think they just wanted to eye fuck you" Sakura frowned. "I think they used to be my brother's senseis" Naruko stated. "Yeah. Kakashi uses to teach us" Sakura sighed.

As they were walking home, they bumped into Kiba and Hinata. Naruko went up to greet them. "Hey guys. What are you-" She was cut off when Kiba glared at her. "Isn't it bad enough that the village knows about you" Kiba snarled. "Excuse me!?" Naruko was startled at his attitude. "Y-you two are girls. I-it's not supposed t-to work that w-way" Hinata stuttered. "First we have a lesbos hanging around Konoha, now they come out of some kind of perverted sex shop. You put your parents to shame. Especially you" he pointed to Naruko. "As the Hokage how do you think he feels you slut"

Sakura balled her fists. Her teeth grinding. She was about to say something when Naruko steped forward. "I'll have you know that my parents know about us and are very happy about it. They are not shallow minded like the fucked up asshole you are" Naruko answered calmly. "B-but..." Hinata tried to defend Kiba but Sakura pound her right fist into her left palm, giving out an evil aura. "Shut it Hinata. If you two so called straight people want to screw each other fine. Do it in public since you think you're doing the right thing and being straight. You homophobes can do whatever the fuck you want but don't you dare get in the way of me and Naruko. Understood?" She glared.

Kiba and Hinata gulped and nodded their heads. Too scared to say anything more. Sakura gave them a sweet smile and put a hand around Naruko's shoulder. "You two have a nice day" With that they left. Kiba and Hinata walked away, not passing any comments in case they could be heard.

Sakura closed the door behind her."Mattaku. Those idiots just don't know when to quit" she put the bag she was carrying down. "I'm going to have a shower. You want to join me?" Sakura asked at the bathroom door. "Nah. You go ahead. I've got something to do" Naruko sat cross legged on the bed. "Okay" 'something to do? Probably a mission report' Sakura thought.

Sakura turned the shower on. The cold water startled her a bit then she turned the heat up. The warm water felt good on her skin. She felt like the water was washing all the stressful thoughts away. She finished cleaning herself up and turned the shower off. The pinkette wiped herself dry before wrapping her hair in the towel. When she opened the door, the sight before stunned her. Naruko was lying naked on the bed holding only a pillow to cover certain parts of her body.

"Sakura-san. You look so stressed up. Let me help you unwind" Naruko held her hand out and curled her finger in a come here motion. Sakura dropped her towel, crawled onto the bed and kissed the blond. They rubbed their breast against each other, moaning and enjoying the feeling. Sakura's hand traveled down and started fingering Naruko. The blond moaned loudly. Sakura took the opportunity to shove her tongue into Naruko's mouth. She added a second finger then a third.

She pulled her fingers out and earned a whine f4om the little vixen. She gave her one last kiss before going down to suck the blonds hot pussy. She sucked on the clit till it was as hard as it could get. She slowly licked down to her entrance. Licking all around but never once penetrating her. Naruko whined and looked at her lover with puppy eyes. Sakura smiled and suddenly stuck her tongue into Naruko. The blond moaned as the tongue hit her g-spot and came.

Sakura got up to her knees, smiling at how she managed to make her girlfriend moan to her touch. Naruko reached out to her. She wanted to taste Sakura too but she was stopped. "Ko-chan did you forget what we bought today? We wouldn't want it to go to waste now would we?" Sakura smiled at the blond.

Naruko watched as Sakura grabbed the bag and took out the strapon they had bought. Sakura put it on and went back to the bed. She got Naruko to lay on her side. She then put one of the blond's legs on her shoulder and entered her. Without waiting for Naruko to get adjusted, she staryed to thrust hard and fast.

"S-sakura-s-san. F-faster" the blond pleaded. Sakura gladly obliged. Sakura started thrusting so hard, the headboard was hitting against the wall. Slowly, Naruko wrapped her legs around Sakura's waist, getting into the missionary position. Sakura started to go harder and Naruko enjoyed every second of it.

With the chakra infused strength she learned fron Tsunade, Sakura picked Naruko up with legs still wrapped around her waist, making Naruko bounce up and down while Sakura was standing.

Naruto had gone out on a date with Ino. After a lovely dinner, they had decided to go back to Naruto's place. By the time Naruto got the door open, he was groping and french kissing Ino. He shut the door and got Ino on the couch. Naruto was unbuttoning her blouse when he heard a sound from Naruko's room.

"NARUKO!" He ran up the stairs towards his imouto's room. He was worried that something had happened to her. When he swung the door open, he stood there as if he had turned into stone. Ino peeked from behind Naruto and her jaw dropped before screaming. Sakura and Naruko heard them coming in but chose to ignore them.

"N-NARUKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Naruto yelled. Sakura stopped and let Naruko sit up right. Naruko just looked at her brother like she wasn't just having sex. "I could ask you the same nii-san" she pointed to Ino who had her blouse unbuttoned. "Sakura, what the heck is going on!?" Ino questioned. Sakura rolled her eyes "Are the both of you blind or retarded? We were having sex. Duh" was Sakura's reply.

"But Naru-chan, why are-" Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence when Naruko interrupted him. "At least tou-san and kaa-san knows about me and Sakura. If you say one word about this to anyone else, I'll tell them your seeing Ino without their consent" Naruko glarwd daggers at her brother. "Now if you don't mind, Naruko, turn aroumd" Sakura command. Naruko got on all fours and Sakura sliped back in her. Not caring if the two intruders had left. They soon did.

Sakura trusted harder and harder till you could hear the sound of Sakura's hips slapping Naruko's ass fron the other room. The both of them finally came but Sakura kept going and thrusted harder and faster until they reached orgasm together again. The both of them were breathing heavy but soon regained their breaths. Naruko looked to Sakura and furrowed her brows.

"What is it Ko-chan?" Sakura asked the blond. "Huh?"Naruko tilted her head playing innocent. "Come on. I know that look. It means you've goy something to say so spit it out" Sakura caressed Naruko's cheek. "How do tou feel about anal?" Naruko looking hopeful that Sakura would accept. Sakura smiled at her."Anything you want"

Naruko got back on all fours and Sakura pushed into her. Naruko wasn't prepared but she didn't mind. She heals fast. Sakura went harder and faster than she had gone before. Louder slapping and sloshing sounds could be heard. Sakura's right hand teased Naruko's clit whileher left pinched the blond's nipples simultaneously. The erotic sounds they were making could get anyone turned on in an instant.

They went on until they both came for the final time thay night. They lay down facing each other and giggling. They kissed a few more times and fell asleep in each others arms.

**So how was it? Great? Sucks? Review?**


End file.
